A witch's thoughts
by Raramses
Summary: Short pieces on Merlin spending time with her comrades and thinking of them. Contain spoilers of the recent chapters.
1. Chapter 1

It's my firts time writing a fanfiction and English is not my firts language, so please tell me if there is any mistake or something I can improve ! Thank you !

This piece take place just at the moment of the formation of the Seven Dealy Sins.

Merlin was waiting patiently in her newly appointed castle. The king have been kind enough -or worried enough- to give a safe place to the seven deadly sins. He probably didn't want them to meddle with the others knights and Merlin could understand why. They were after all a group of terrible criminals. There was a lot of reluctance and bad mouthing when the king of Lioness announced his decision to release them, but neither the holy knights nor the citizen openly opposed Baltra. They all respected and trusted their king's judgment.

The sorceress knew each of them. She had spent countless night and years searching for them. The old prophecy wasn't always the more limpid, and now she was worried that she has made a mistake and picked the wrong person. Too much was at cost. She kept reassuring herself thinking that if there was a mistake, the king of Lioness would have seen it with his Vision. A wonderful power he had. Hopefully, the Demon Clan wouldn't get out of their seal before many years.

A great ruckus could be heard, loud voices and steps echoed across the corridor. They were finally here. The door flung open without much of a ceremony revealing a tiny blond man. He went in, soon followed by a group of disparate individuals. A huge armor, a fat man, a frail ginger boy, an albinos, at the window the head of a young giant peeked up. The tension in the room was high, each of them were looking at the other with suspicion. Escanor face lit up when he noticed her, but the boy did not dare to speak. Merlin recognized each of them, but not all have seen her in person before. Meliodas clapped his hand to get everyone attention.

"Guys. Tonight we become the Seven Deadly Sins. After the presentation, Merlin here, will carve on your skin your assigned symbol which will identify you as a member of the Seven Deadly Sins." He paused.

Few gasp could be heard. Not everyone was happy with having something carved permanently in their skin. Meliodas ignored the complains.

"So, I'll quickly go over the boring parts ..."

Meliodas continued his explanation, Merlin, had already gone through it so she didn't paid lots of attention to it. The demon was assuming the role of the captain regardless of his reluctance. Merlin was enjoying that way too much, she put a lot of attention in calling him by his title and not his name, just to unnerve him.

The witch had made sure to get as many information as possible on each of them. She wanted to be able to oversee things, she liked being in control, it made her feel safe. Especially in this moment when she had no control on nothing. More than that, she was giving up her freedom to serve the king of Lioness. She had to obey the orders and to live with the rest of her newly appointed companions.

Merlin had been alone for so many years, she had gotten used to solitude and welcomed it like an old friend. And she wondered if she would still be able to find a little bit of intimacy with all of these people around. The perspective of having to share her time and life with strangers was making her anxious. But, if it was for a greater cause. For Meliodas and Elizabeth, then perhaps she could withstand it.


	2. Chapter 2

This on take place few month after the formation of the Seven Deadly Sins. Characters : Merlin, Gowther.

There was a knock on the door. Merlin glanced at her candle, the flame was barely surviving, all the wax had melted, which meant that it was pretty late in the night. The witch wondered who could ask for her at this time. She pushed aside her experiment, annoyed to be interrupted. Gowther was waiting behind the door, in a stiff position. From what she had seen of him, the sin of lust was not one to bother others without reason.

"Is there a problem ?" she asked, putting a fake smile on her lips.

The voice of her comrade was greatly amplified by the armor, making him sound even more inhuman. Which he was. "The left pauldron and the joints are rusty. I'm stuck in the armor."

A simple look revealed what she did not notice at first glance. Copper and green were spreading on the armor like a disease. She clicked her tongue against her palate. It was going to take a more than bit of time to remove the rust. Sadly, she wasn't going to finish that experiment before the morning. The sorceress resigned herself and invited him to enter her sacred place.

The doll went straight to his usual place, and sit there waiting for her to move. She liked Gowther easiness, he always went straight to the point, unlike a certain fairy. The witch gathered her tools and started working on removing the sin from the armor without damaging it. She was working in silence, not fond of noise when concentrating on a task. Only could be heard the sound of her tools scratching against the metal of the armor. She removed the helmet.

"Why is King Baltra always looking at me ? When he does, his heart race, but when he see my eyes he look else where. What does that mean ?"

The doll head was peaking out of the armor, so tiny compared to the stature of the thing that it looked grotesque. His emotionless golden eyes were fixing Merlin. The same look that creeped out so many people, including his fellow comrade. When all the sins, or most of them had managed to get along, he was always left aside. The ginger boy, Esacnor was his name, was usually trying to talk to him, but the fairy and the thief were strait up ignoring him. It didn't seemed to bother him too much, and will probably change with time. If he could work on his habit of staring at people without blinking for long hours.

Baltra had been complain to Meliodas about that. Sometimes the doll would just start to follow the king of lioness with no explanation. He was following him literally everywhere, which lead to some awkward situations. Merlin didn't know how to explain to Gowther that Blatra knew him from his childhood and was remembering his now dead sister each time he looked at him.

"You have been stalking the king again." It was not a question. "He is acting like this because you are making him uneasy, humans don't like being fixed. I think I remember the Captain telling you to find another occupation bedside following him everywhere."

He seemed to consider her words for a moment, then replied, "But, isn't my duty as a knight to protect the king ? How can I protect him if I'm not by his side ?"

"Our job, is to do the missions that no one else want to take because they are too dangerous, not being the escort of his majesty," she explained.

The sin of lust stayed silent for few minutes probably thinking about what she told him. It was always a bit strange to look at him. More often than not she would call him by another name before remembering that no, it wasn't the woman she knew but a doll made at her image. Merlin never really understood why her master created such a being. Then again the sheer act of creating life from nothing was such a feat. She had tried many times to duplicate his work, without result. It was very frustrating but only demonstrated the might of the magician that have been her master.

"If I am not to observe people, nor to experiment with their emotions, nor to stay by the king side, then what can I do ?" asked Gowther. Seemingly disturbed by the new interdiction.

The left arm of the armor when off with a huge 'chunk' and fell on the ground. Merlin contemplated the rest of the armor. Since the beginning they had had to put many restriction on the doll who did not think wrong but made many mistakes. He was like a weird child with no experience in life to whom you must explain everything. And Gowther was curious, so he needed a load of explanations.

"You could help me. You like experimenting right ? And I have a lot of work to do, so you could help me during my experiments and we'll try to see if we can conduct your experiment safely." she insisted on the safely.

The doll's experiment were for a fact, never safe or with consent, for that matter. Not that it really bothered her, she did the same. She however knew how to play with people to have them do her biding and not take the blame if there was to be collateral damage.

"Ok."

In truth she just did not want to waste her time working on meaningless project when she had her own experiments to conclude. It would also allow her to keep an eye on the doll like the Captain and Zaratras asked. But mostly, she wanted to share a bit of her world with Gowther, the same way that his creator, the magician Gowther, took her under his wing to teach her magic. It was her way to share his legacy to his son and creation.

Merlin smiled to her comrade.

"Now get out of this armor and help me. I want this to be over before the morning."


	3. Chapter 3

This piece take place after the Vampires of Edinburgh. Charaters: Merlin, Ban.

"Maaaarl. Maaaaaarl ~ Hey ! Marl !"

"Ban, you're drunk." replied Merlin with an annoyed sight.

This have been going on for some time. The fox sin of greed had burst into her room without knocking to ask her for a fight she seemingly owed him. He was drunk enough to be annoying, but sadly not to fall unconscious. The Captain was out for a mission with Diane, King and Gowther, as usual Escanor was sleeping during the day, so it was just the two of them. She looked for a way to get rid of him without causing a ruckus but did not find any. He was toying with her many magical objects without much care, the immortal had already broken few test tube containing precious sample by inadvertence. She needed to get him out of her room before he destroyed something irreplaceable.

"Fine. We're going in the training yard, I'm not fighting you here." she said, giving up.

"YEEEHAAAAW !"

She felt cheated.

…..

She was looking at him stretching. The word was out and servants and knights were gathering around them to see the brawl. She could see Vivian her apprentice in the crowd, the tree misfits where out of the castle, sadly for them. Dreyfus was supervising the battle, Hendricksen by his side. She did not bothered to cast Perfect Cube around them. Merlin wanted to make this quick and return to her quietude. Ban was like a child, bouncing back and forth. The witch gathered her magic.

"Ready when ye are !" He screamed from across the arena.

Merlin responded by sending a salve of fire toward the immortal. "Flame Burst". The crowd behind him screamed in horror, running away to avoid the flames, Vivian put up a shield. It was probably a bit too much. She didn't had time to put the fire out. Ban jumped out of it and crossed the distance between them in seconds. He sent his fist at her. She barely had time to teleport away.

She casted another spell "Ice Fang". Shards of ice went flying toward the albino. Only few of them scratched him, he avoided the rest with agility, jumping between them. It wasn't going to end as fast as she wished. It was to expect on the part of a fellow sin.

The crowd was as excited by the duel as it was scared to be hit by inadvertence. Ban rushed toward her once more. This time she was ready. She quickly teleported behind him casting a huge thunder on the greedy man. Ban immortality nullified the attack. He sent few hit who did not land on her, once again she was out of reach. The crowd was definitely enjoying the fight, she could see money pass between the knights. She felt a bit vexed. This was not a sideshow.

"That's nae fin if a' yer daein' is avoiding me ~ Come oan Marl !" complained Ban.

"You asked for it."

Extending her arms she summoned a little cyclone. "Whirl". More scream from the spectators, this time it was of fear. Good for them. Ban got caught in it, incapable of fighting against the tide of the wind. He was laughing like a demented. The sin of greed was enjoying it way too much. It made her smile, his enthusiasm was contagious.

She needed to find a way to incapacitate him that wasn't anti-game. His regeneration was far to fast, he healed from burn faster than the fire was devouring his skin. She pondered using more dangerous spells. It could be a fun way to test the limits of his regenerative power.

Suddenly she felt nub. Falling to the ground she damned Ban's ability, Snatch. She cursed herself for forgetting about that ability of his. She could barely move. Even the spectators were falling one after the other. She released her spell. It was risky but since even raising her arm asked a great effort, she needed him to get closer. The sin of greed landed graciously on the ground, full of power. He let go a devious laugh. He definitely was enjoying it way too much for the liking of the witch.

Ban landed his first hit on her which send her flying backward. Merlin struggled to find her breath, her ribcage was hurting. It was rare for her to take a hit, but then, it was part of the game. She armed Aldan.

"Exterminate Ray."

A huge light exploded from the magical orb turning into a beam who went through the immortal and a part of the external wall without resistance. The crowd when silent. A smirk graced her features. Ban's leg fell onto the ground without an upper body to operate them.

Shaking himself Dreyfus proclaimed the witch winner of the brawl. Merlin sit there, feeling her strength come back little by little, more proud of her than she should be. She enjoyed the fight more than she would have expected. Ban was reforming himself too. It was an interesting spectacle to watch. Bones, ligaments, muscles, skin.

The sin of Greed jerked up. "What the fuck was that ?"

"Your defeat dear." she teased him.

"Na I mean seriously. What the fuck Marl ?"

The sorceress laughed seeing the face of her comrade. She enjoyed Ban frankness and amazement at life. She, who had lived for so long, had forgotten the sheer wonder, to see it in the other made her remember a bit of that feeling. It probably why Meliodas loved him so much. She also especially loved making an impression.

"It's a spell that -quite literally- obliterate everything on his way." she explained.

"'AN' YE CAST IT OAN ME ?"

"You're immortal. It would not have killed you anyway." she shrugged.

The crowd dispersed, money from the bet gone into the right hands. Ban kept on mumbling about how it still "could" have killed him. He sometimes acted like a child. A big, dangerous, child. She thanked him for the fight. Regardless of her first reluctance it was an agreeable moment. A bit less tomorrow when she will have an hematoma on the stomach.

Merlin looked at the blue sky. The Captain and co. would not be back before dusk. She wondered how long it would take before Ban would get bored again and do some stupid things. Well, it wasn't her responsibility. She went back to her room. Not even an hour passed before she could hear the scream of a child. She sighed.

"My teddy bear is gone !"

Merlin closed the window and the door. It was not her problem.


	4. Chapter 4

This piece take place after the battle against Hendrickson and before leaving for Camelot. Charaters: Merlin, King.

Helbram have been completely cleaned and his wounds stitched back. Any non knowledgeable person could have assumed he was sleeping. But it was not the first fairy corpse that Merlin had seen. She could see the slight alteration of death on the body, stiff wings, the thoracic cage not going up and down, the hair color slightly less saturated.

The fairy king's best friend was simply put on her table, the same table in which she had autopsied so many bodies, living or dead, humans or demons. But she wasn't going to tell that to the grizzly sin. She knew that many despised her experiments, so she generally avoided talking about it. Especially now when her experiments have been used to evil means. She turned toward the sin of sloth.

"I can put it in a glass coffin to preserve it's beauty." she proposed.

The fairy shook his head. "No. No more coffin. I don't want anyone to get a hold on him. He suffered too much."

She could hear the voice of King shaking. Rage ? Or sadness ? She had heard the story of course, the dead fairy brought back from dead by the traitorous holy knight Hendricksen. Vivian told her everything, the means he used to do so, how many times he brought him back to life and every other experiment he have lead. The witch was not horrified by such acts, her comrade however, was.

He never wanted this to happened again to a friend and she could understand. She remembered Meliodas' struggle, each time he would come back, the despair in his eyes when he seen her face again after his many failed death. Never could he find peace. She understood King on a personal level, she too had to see a friend die too many times and come back always more terrible than he left. A definitive death was the only salvation they could find. Yet, unlike King, Merlin was not strong enough to do such a thing.

"When someone die, we are sent back to the tree. The tree gave birth to us so it's only normal that in our death we return to the tree... But the fairy tree is no more." He whispered defeated.

Her heart arched, she knew his pain. The guilt of the survivor, being the only left of a kind. Being responsible of the doom of her people, their scream and plead. And the after match. The ruins left behind, distorted in a way that you wonder if it's an arm or a timber, stepping on something and hearing the crack, the horror of the realization that drain on you, not knowing on what you stepped.

She did not liked this conversation, it reminded her of too many things, she felt too many emotions she would rather have left buried. Her nails dug into her skin, to get the images out of her mind and gave herself a mental note to ask Gowther if he could put aside some of her memory. First, she was going to help her friend get through this.

"What can I do then ?" she asked softly, not pressing him.

The fairy was looking at his feet. "I heard that in some kingdom they burn their dead..." his voice faded

"Yes, it is an honor reserved to the warriors who died into battle. I think it's fitting. We need to put him outside and add logs. Then we will light the fire up." She explained every step of the burial to the fairy, she wanted him to know what was going on.

King complied silently. Merlin could see tears in the eyes of her comrade. She didn't know how to cheer up others so she respected his mourning in silence. He said goodbye to Helbram, sobbing, sadness was making him shiver. When he came back, the tears he was holding back were dripping down his face. The witch felt weird, thinking he was trusting her with something so important to him. He was openly trusting her with his distress, something she could have never done.

"You can do it."

Fire lit up in her hand. It was pure fiery magic. A fire that would burn away any trace of the dead fairy, a flame that would burn high in the sky, like a great warrior deserve. With a single touch she lit the logs ablaze. The sun was setting, letting the night oversee the land. She stood there alongside King, watching the fire consume everything.

The stars where up in the sky when he finally decided to move. The boar sin had waited alongside him all this time, despite the harsh cold of the night and her stiff body. Her bones were cracking from staying put too long. She didn't want to leave him until he was ready. Death is not something you can face alone. He dispersed the ashes with dedication. Without the light of the fire the night seemed even darker.

"Thank you Merlin."

"It's okay." she answered.

And it was.


	5. Chapter 5

This one take place after the battle for the defense of Liones. Characters: Merlin, Escanor.

The sky was clear yet Merlin thought were cloudy. She could not shake this feeling that something was wrong, it made her anxious. More than anything she was feeling guilty, if she had been a faster in her recovering, or not dumb enough to ask Gowther to make her forget her immunity to the Demon King's decrees, then perhaps Meliodas would not have died. With the remaining Ten Commandments roaming freely in Britania and Arthur gone, she future seemed dark.

She bit her lips, her hands playing with the collar of her cape, not noticing the entrance of her fellow sin. Escanor announced his presence by a soft cough. The day was fading and it showed. His features were softer, his shoulder were slightly down. He seemed to have aged of few years in minutes.

She was usually the one to go seek him. The boar sin loved his company. Before the sins separated she would especially seek his company, not only for her interest in his magic, but just to spend some time with him. He was kind, something she could never be.

"Do you need anything ?" Merlin asked gently.

"I just wanted to see if you were fine, I …" he hesitated. "If you need to talk, I'm here."

Off, course he would be the only one worried for her. The only one to check if everything was alright in this grim time. She forced a smile on her lips. As fake as she was.

"I'm fine." she lied.

Escanor did not move. It probably wasn't late enough for its night personality to zap all confidence he had on himself. She had trouble understanding how his magic could change his personality so much. It was as if two souls were sharing a single body. She wondered if a day would come were one of his personality would overcome the other.

He seemed concerned, looking at her probably trying to see past her mask. His icy blue eyes scanning her. She wasn't ready yet to let him see her so vulnerable.

"Escanor ?"

"Sorry, I was looking for the right words. I was worried for you. I know that you can take care of yourself ! You are after all the greatest sorceress to have ever walked upon Britatinia, yet, I could not shut this little voice in my head that said, what if. What if something happened ?" He walked closer.

She forced herself to stay put and not back away. The witch always preferred ignoring his feeling, she thought that in doing so she would make them less real. She always found a way to avoid this discussion, not wanting to face the truth and ponder over her own feelings for him. It scared her.

Merlin feared Love.

Life taught her that love was suffering. She had seen it's ravage, more efficient than any sword, more dangerous than any magic. Love tore her world apart, bringing war and desolation. She believed in love, not as the miraculous thing that defy any curses, but as the source of despair and death. Meliodas and Elizabeth showed her such.

"Each day during these ten years I was thinking of you, When I learned that you fell to Galan decree I was devastated. I-"

"Escanor please. Stop." She pleaded, closing her eyes not to see his face.

She could not bear to see his distress. But, these feelings, she could not acknowledge them. It meant too much.

"Merlin, I..." he started again, worried.

"No !" she almost shouted the word "I'm fine. You had a rough fight, you should rest, and I need to finish rebuilding the city." She tried to control her voice as much as possible, turning her back to him.

Merlin could see the exact moment his heart broke. His, o so beautiful, blue eyes were showing disbelief and pain. It hurt her much more than she was preparing herself. She did not want to hurt him. She could not face him.

To think she was the one to reject a pure love, instead of being the one rejected. O cruel irony. She felt guilty of her words, for she knew the pain and the betrayal. She could still hear the laughter and the mockery, how idiot has she been at the time to confess herself. A stupid little girl who had her deepest feeling laughter at.

"I'm sorry to have been bothering you. Someone like me should not waste you time. Good night Merlin."

He left, waiting a bit at the door frame, but she did not wish him farewell. His frame was far more petite and fragile than when he first came, as if all the weight on the world rested on his shoulder. The last rays of the sun were disappearing in the horizon. The door closed behind him. She let herself slip slowly toward the floor. Guilt overcoming her.

"No, it's me who's sorry Escanor. I can't return you your love. I just can't."


	6. Chapter 6

This piece take place in the night where Merlin is stuck in bed cursed by Zeldris. Characters: Merlin, Meliodas.

Pain was flowing through her body, ripping her apart. The slightest movement was agony. Each breath seemed more difficult. She was feeling as if her magic was being pulled out of her, a part of her soul torn apart. And there was darkness. Growing stronger and stronger, crushing any once of resilience she had, devouring her consciousness meticulously. Merlin was battling against the curse to stay awake, but her body was failing her. She was cold, her teeth chattering despite the blanket wrapped around her.

The door opened. Panic got her. She did not want to be seen like that. Her life did not let place for weakness, if you're weak, then you might as well be dead. Arthur needed a great sorceress, not some pitiful witch that went down at the first complication. Arthur. She needed to find Arthur. Arthur needed help. Her thoughts lost themselves in an incoherent mess fueled by panic. She tried to get up, fighting against her painful body.

"Calm down. It's me." Said Meliodas. "I brought another blanket."

The second blanket was added on top of the first. If not for an additional weight Merlin did not feel any better, but the familiar voice reassured her, it always did. She was afraid he would not come back. I would not have been the first time that he left her alone to go see his princess. Elizabeth would always come first. She had accepted that centuries ago.

"I feel like dying."

"Is there anything else I can do ?" He looked at her concerned, not knowing where to put himself.

"Don't leave me. Please." she begged.

The tiny blond man sat quietly on the side of her bed, like he used too when she was younger. He removed the tissue from her head to refresh it a little. She started breathing more heavily. How long as it been since could spend time together without anyone else. It felt like centuries. It probably was centuries. She missed their drinking contest, their complicity, the simple fact to look at the other and know what he was thinking. It needed her to be in that state for the two of them to finally find time to talk. How pitiful. Meliodas must have though of the same thing because he started talking :

"Elizabeth wanted to talk of something. I'm worried. Worried that she might start to remember. That I wont have enough time."

Even after all these years, it was still rare for Meliodas to confess his feelings like that. She cherished each moment when he did.

"We will find a way to remove these curses. I promi-" she tried to reassure him

"TREE THOUSAND YEARS MERLIN !" he shouted. "We have been trying to remove these curses for tree thousand years !" He went quiet "I'm sorry, I shouldn't be screaming at you. It's just … It's too much. My father... Only he can remove that curse. Only the Demon King can… We're running out of time., and now we are lacking a fighter. I don't have many option left."

"It was dumb of me. I've made a mistake. I just, I just needed to see him. It was selfish of me." she was talking a deep inspiration after each phrase. Pain made her voice quiver.

"We all make mistake for the ones we love. Arthur is a capable young man, I'm sure he's doing fine, but he would be devastated if he were to see you in that state. I'll find a way to save Elizabeth, even if I have to give up everything, I'll save her. You need to get better. I know you can fight this curse Merlin." Meliodas assured.

She felt a sharp pain in her chest. Few tears ran down her cheeks. All she wished now was the pain to be gone, to be able to rest. Meliodas put a hand on her head, he told her something, but she couldn't understand. Darkness enrobed her. She did not stop fighting.


	7. Chapter 7

This piece take place in the night where Merlin is stuck in bed cursed by Zeldris. Characters: Merlin, Meliodas.

Pain was flowing through her body, ripping her apart. The slightest movement was agony. Each breath seemed more difficult. She was feeling as if her magic was being pulled out of her, a part of her soul torn apart. And there was darkness. Growing stronger and stronger, crushing any once of resilience she had, devouring her consciousness meticulously. Merlin was battling against the curse to stay awake, but her body was failing her. She was cold, her teeth chattering despite the blanket wrapped around her.

The door opened. Panic got her. She did not want to be seen like that. Her life did not let place for weakness, if you're weak, then you might as well be dead. Arthur needed a great sorceress, not some pitiful witch that went down at the first complication. Arthur. She needed to find Arthur. Arthur needed help. Her thoughts lost themselves in an incoherent mess fueled by panic. She tried to get up, fighting against her painful body.

"Calm down. It's me." Said Meliodas. "I brought another blanket."

The second blanket was added on top of the first. If not for an additional weight Merlin did not feel any better, but the familiar voice reassured her, it always did. She was afraid he would not come back. I would not have been the first time that he left her alone to go see his princess. Elizabeth would always come first. She had accepted that centuries ago.

"I feel like dying."

"Is there anything else I can do ?" He looked at her concerned, not knowing where to put himself.

"Don't leave me. Please." she begged.

The tiny blond man sat quietly on the side of her bed, like he used too when she was younger. He removed the tissue from her head to refresh it a little. She started breathing more heavily. How long as it been since could spend time together without anyone else. It felt like centuries. It probably was centuries. She missed their drinking contest, their complicity, the simple fact to look at the other and know what he was thinking. It needed her to be in that state for the two of them to finally find time to talk. How pitiful. Meliodas must have though of the same thing because he started talking :

"Elizabeth wanted to talk of something. I'm worried. Worried that she might start to remember. That I wont have enough time."

Even after all these years, it was still rare for Meliodas to confess his feelings like that. She cherished each moment when he did.

"We will find a way to remove these curses. I promi-" she tried to reassure him

"TREE THOUSAND YEARS MERLIN !" he shouted. "We have been trying to remove these curses for tree thousand years !" He went quiet "I'm sorry, I shouldn't be screaming at you. It's just … It's too much. My father... Only he can remove that curse. Only the Demon King can… We're running out of time., and now we are lacking a fighter. I don't have many option left."

"It was dumb of me. I've made a mistake. I just, I just needed to see him. It was selfish of me." she was talking a deep inspiration after each phrase. Pain made her voice quiver.

"We all make mistake for the ones we love. Arthur is a capable young man, I'm sure he's doing fine, but he would be devastated if he were to see you in that state. I'll find a way to save Elizabeth, even if I have to give up everything, I'll save her. You need to get better. I know you can fight this curse Merlin." Meliodas assured.

She felt a sharp pain in her chest. Few tears ran down her cheeks. All she wished now was the pain to be gone, to be able to rest. Meliodas put a hand on her head, he told her something, but she couldn't understand. Darkness enrobed her. She did not stop fighting.


	8. Chapter 8

This is the last chapter. It take place after the Evil Meliodas leave with Elizabeth toward Camelot with Chandler and after Ban was sent to the purgatory. Characters: Merlin.

Merlin closed the door to her room and sat quietly at her bed. Then only did she let go of her fake assurance. Her hands where shaking. She felt tears of frustration rise to her eyes. She chased them away. At that moment, when all hope seemed lost she wondered how Meliodas could hold up like that. She needed to stay assured and confident for the remaining sins. So much had happened in so little time. It all went wrong and she had no control over it.

Gowther was broken beyond repair. She didn't knew what to do. The doll has been the master piece of her mentor and never she has been able to achieve anything near it. He needed a new body, if even it was the only thing he needed. It scared her to see him all torn up and still. She was powerless.

Ban went on a suicide mission from whom he'll never come back. The witch wasn't dumb. She wanted to trust him, to have faith. She couldn't. The purgatory was a placed from where you never return, or return in such a way... She did not want to think of it. Ban was lost and there was nothing she could do for him.

King and Diane tried to cheer each other up, but it was fairly easy to see that, they too felt hopeless. At least, they stood against Chandler, while she was useless. Escanor was still not in his best shape. His day form may have tried to act all tough, but he was fooling no one.

Meliodas was gone. Gone their beloved Captain, gone her old friend. Instead, they had a new threat more dangerous than anything they had faced before. All the advantage they could have on the Ten Commandment was gone. Meliodas knew them all, their weakness, their strength. And that was without taking his phenomenal power in account. They were doomed. The fight was lost before he even started.

And Elizabeth was lost, just like her sweet Arthur at the hands of the demons.

Was it really over ? Just like that ? The end of the Seven Deadly Sins ? Regardless of her first reluctance she grew fond of this group. She spent memorable time with them. She laughed, battled, cried, shared with them. She had already lost a family and now she was losing a second.

But for now, she couldn't afford to give up. She needed to stay strong and keep fighting.

For her friends.


End file.
